fandom_of_aikatsufandomcom-20200214-history
Crescendo Aikatsu!
Crescendo Aikatsu! '(クレッシェンドアイカツ! ''Kuresshendo Aikatsu!) is a fan series created by User:AisuShironami. Crescendo means gradual increase. This series take place in a school for female and male idols. Crescendo Aikatsu! Episode List Summary Idols has ruled over the years. From females to males, many idols are adored from generation to generation. Legendary idols mostly born from an idol specialized school, Shooting Star Academy. Izayoi Kaguya came to explore a new world as an idol. She thought she was the only one who struggle with her title as an actress. She was afraid that people only love her because she's famous since she was little. Luckily, she made new friends to help and defend her. And also old friends. But, as they continue their idol activities, they realize something peculiar planed for them. What is the plan? Who's the person who plan it? They must find out while continue their idol activities. Characters Main Idols Females 'Izayoi Kaguya '(十六夜かぐや Izayoi Kaguya) - A Sexy Type idol who is also an actress since little. She was home schooled before and transferred to become an idol. 'Yukimura Aisu '(幸村愛栖 Yukimura Aisu) - A Cool Type idol and a Kaguya's roommate and close friend who known by her dancing skills. '''Nikko Kirara (日光キララ Nikkō Kirara) - A Pop Type idol and an old friend of Kaguya. She also famous since little and be in few magazine with her. Miraino Mana (未来野愛 Miraino Mana) - A Cute Type idol who also known as the Cupid Idol for her intelligence at love problems. Males Aoki Tsubasa '(青木 つばさ ''Aoki Tsubasa) - Kaguya's close friend who also an idol and enrolled at the same school. He is very famous with the girls, outside school and inside school. '''Kurobane Shiro (黒羽 白 Kurobane Shiro) - Tsubasa's friend and Kaguya's partner in acting. He got a nickname from his friends which is Yin Yang because of his name (Kuro - Black & Shiro - White). Yoruno Hikaru (夜述 ヒカル Yoruno Hikaru) - Kirara's rival and modelling friend. He's also Shiro and Tsubasa's friend and many girls think he is cute like a child although he hate it when people mistaken his age. Sakamoto Ryou (坂本 亮 Sakamoto Ryō) - An idol, a dancer and a disc jockey. He's really skilled at dancing and could make up amazing mashups and tunes. Supporting Idols Chitose Rei (ちとせ 霊 Chitose Rei) - Rei is a Cool Type idol. She is known for her character as a spirit or ghost or undead. Similar with Todo Yurika who's a vampire. But, Rei's character is more into ghost or zombie as people called. Ichijo Bella (位置女 ベラ Ichijo Bera) - Bella is a Pop Type idol. She is pretty famous, but most idol never try to get to know her better because she's very rich and her parents even own and live in a private island. Shirogane Caroline (白金 キャロライン Shirogane Kyarorain) - She is a Sexy Type idol and A foreign idol. She is half-Japanese and half-France. She's also known as one of the fashionable idol and Kirara's rival at some time. Mori Hanabi (森 はなび Mori Hanabi) - Hanabi is a Cute Type idol. Her grandparents own a dojo and Japanese styled cafe. she's good at matrial arts, but desired to become an idol. School Staff Otosaka Chris - The Headmaster of the school. Mizuki Sonya - One of the teachers and also homeroom teacher for the girls. Kawaguchi Yuuji - One of the teachers and also homeroom teacher for the boys. Chef Amai - The chef on the cafeteria. Kinoshita Yuichiro - The security of the school and a pretty mysterious man. Secondary Characters Izayoi Kenta - Kaguya's younger brother Shirogane Leonardo - Caroline's older brother. Kurobane Kurumi - Shiro's cousin and she's also an idol at the same school. Sakamoto Megumi - Ryou's younger sister who's sick. Designers Aida Nozomi - Designer of Valentine Choco Midori Haruka - Designer of Edo Festival Aokori Yuki - Designer of Winter Blizzard Kazewa Komori - Designer of Midnight Ghoul Tsukiga Luna - Designer of Twilight Queen Tamashi Louis - Designer of Parisian Night Moeru Pierrot - Designer of Magical Solar Ichijo Yuri - Designer of Prism Rainbow and Ichijo Bella's twin sister. Locations Shooting Star Academy - The idol school that the main characters enrolled in. Matsuri Cafe '''- Japanese-styled cafe and owned by Hanabi's parents from generation to generation. Brands Cute * '''Valentine Choco - This brand is designed by Aida Nozomi. This brand has a lovely and frilly design with pink as the main color. The dresses are mostly has ribbons, laces and sparkles to make the idol who wear it looked like dolls and spread love to the audience. This brand is used by Miraino Mana. * Edo Festival - The design of this brand is based on Japanese's traditional clothes modernized. The designer, Midori Haruka, create her clothes based on the ethnic Japanese kimonos and clothes and bring them to a new level. This brand is used by Mori Hanabi. Cool * Winter Blizzard - This brand is designed by Aokori Yuki who lives in a snowy mountain. This dress has cool and edgy design. The dresses are inspired from different shape of snowflakes at close and the idol's strong aim to be on top. This brand is used by Yukimura Aisu. * Midnight Ghoul - This brand is designed by Kazewa Komori and this is a goth brand. The brand has flowy and goth design inspired by spiritual creatures in mythology and give them their own spin into a more girly and cute design. This brand is used by Chitose Rei. Sexy * Twilight Queen - This brand has mature and silky design. The designer, Tsukiga Luna, aims for the idols who wear this brand to shine like a bright full moon and brings beauty. This brand is inspired by the moon, stars and the galaxy. The designer only allows few certain idols to wear her dresses. This brand is used by Izayoi Kaguya. * Parisian Night - This brand is designed by Tamashi Louis, a designer from Japan who worked in europe. This brand has a very sexy and glam design inspired by the catwalk and the city of France. This brand is used by Shirogane Caroline. Pop * Magical Solar - This brand has a cute and flashy colors resembling the bright sun. The designer, Moeru Pierrot, create this fun design based to the bright sunshine and the idol who wear it will be able to shine like the burning sun. This brand is used by Nikko Kirara. * Prism Rainbow - This brand is designed by Ichijo Yuri. This brand is inspired by the rainbow. Sayuri who is Bella's twin created this brand in order to help Bella shine like a rainbow as an idol. This brand is used by Ichijo Bella. Dress Types * Platinum Ultra Rare Card '''- The highest level of card. This is very one of a kind and the designers only created one coord each year. The idols who want to have one must ask to the designer themselves and mostly given a challenge and whoever accomplished it able to get one. Able to do all kinds of appeals. * '''Diamond Rare Card - Second highest card. Also one of a kind but designers created it every six or three months. Idols must ask themselves to get these cards. Able to do all kinds of appeal except Ultra Special Platinum Appeal. * Golden Card - Third highest card. This dress is not one of a kind. But, designers created the cards based on monthly season. Able to do all kinds of appeal except Ultra Special Platinum Appeal and Special Diamond Appeal. * Silver Card - Fourth highest card. This kind of dress is not one of a kind and available anywhere. Only able to do Super Silver Appeal and Normal Appeal. Appeals * Ultra Special Platinum Appeal - The hardest appeal to do and only able to do when using Platinum Ultra Rare Cards. * Special Diamond Appeal - Second hardest appeal to do and able to do only when using Diamond Rare Cards. * Special Gold Appeal - Third appeal and only able to do when using Golden Card. * Super Silver Appeal - Fourth appeal and only able to do when using Silver Card. * Cute/Cool/Sexy/Pop Flash Appeal - Appeal that able to use according the type of dresses and at any level of cards. * Normal Appeal - The easiest appeal to do and mostly done by beginner idols. Units * Trinity '- A Legendary Idol Unit with three members. This unit also called as the unit that changed the idol world. It has three members, Saka, Zuki and Ichi. The unit disband after debuting for 8 years. Saka, now known as the Shooting Star Academy's Headmaster. Zuki, now known as a teacher in the school while Ichi was never heard again. Songs This is the list of songs that are used in this fan series including who (the character in this series) originally sing it. Op & Ed * 'First Chapter (Opening 1) - All main girls * Neon Stage (Ending 1) - All main girls * Brand New Light (Opening 2) * Golden Chain (Ending 2) Insert Songs Fanmade * Eternal Radiance '''- Kaguya * '''Beat of My Soul - Aisu * Smile Jump! - Kirara * Chu Chu '''- Mana * '''Crest Note - All main girls and boys Official Aikatsu Songs * Let's Aikatsu! - all main girls * Idol Activities '''- all main girls * '''Episode Solo - all main girls & boys * Happy Crescendo Other Official Anime * My Sweet Heart (Tokyo Mew Mew Op) - Mana * Koi Wa Ala Mode (Tokyo Mew Mew Ed) - Kirara * Hiryu no Kishi (Saijaku no Bahamut Op) - Aisu * Two Souls - Toward the Truth (Owari no Seraph Op 2) - Kaguya * Bravely You (Charlotte Op) - Caroline * Still Doll (Vampire Knight Ed 1) - Rei * Bloodred (Hundred Op) - All main girls and boys * Seven Doors (Trinity Seven Op) - Aisu & Rei * Valkyrie (Twin Star Exorcist Op) - Hanabi * Resonate Heart (Seisen Cerberus Op) - Kaguya & Caroline * Kono Sora no muko (Doki Doki Precure Ed 1) - Mana & Hanabi * Kokoro wo Komete (Doki Doki Precure Insert Song) - Kaguya * Kibo no Kaneoto (Mermaid Melody Insert Song) - All main and supporting girls * Ima Koko Kara (Precure All Stars Haruno Carnival) '''- All main girls. * '''Yay! Yay! Yay! (Smile Precure Ed 1) - Kirara & Bella * Perfect Area Complete! (Baka To Test Op 1) - Bella * One Me Two Hearts (Divine Gate Op) - Ryou * Naked Dive (Musaigen Phantom World Op) - Tsubasa * Vampire Knight Op 1 '''- Shiro * '''Beloved X Survival (Brothers Conflict Op) - Hikaru * Crescendo (La Corda D'oro Ed) - All main boys * 14 to 1 (Brothers Conflict Ed) - All main boys * Itoshii Hito No Tame Ni (Fushigu Yuugi Op) - Aisu * The World Has Fallen In Love (Ao Haru Ride Op) - Mana * Reaching to You (Kimi ni Todoke Ed 2) '''- Kaguya * '''Wings to Fly (La Corda D'oro Blue Sky Op) - All main boys Gallery CresAikatsu.png|Mana (up), Kaguya (right), Aisu (left), Kirara (down) Trivia *This is the franchise's first series to have a sexy typed idol as a central protagonist. *This series also use songs from other anime outside the Aikatsu! franchise as insert songs. *The male idols will also shown performing in few episodes. **Only the main male idols which are Tsubasa, Shiro, Hikaru and Ryou. Creator's Note If you find some wrong spellings or grammars or something that should be added like links etc, feel free to fix them. But if you have any suggestions or ideas for this series, please write in the comment and I'll check it. If I approve, you're allowed to add it. This applies to all pages that related to Crescendo Aikatsu! series. Thanks~Category:Fan series Category:Aikatsu Fanseries Category:Romance Stories Category:Fan Series Category:Crescendo Aikatsu! Category:User:AisuShironami